Medalla
by Luna Solitaria
Summary: Un partido de fútbol y un premio inesperado. One shot. Daikari.


**Nota**: ¡Otro fic! Tengo que aprovechar que estoy desempleada y plasmarlo en palabras (?).

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no me pertenece, y esta historia no tiene como objetivo lucro alguno, tan solo nació por la diversión de escribirla.

**Advertencia** (?): DAIKARI PURO.

* * *

**Medalla.**

Hikari nunca había correspondido los sentimientos de Daisuke por una simple razón: no los consideraba auténticos. No, no creía que él mintiera, ni nada por el estilo, pero siempre había tenido la sensación de que, de no ser por ser la hermana de Taichi, él no se hubiese fijado en ella. Desde el primer momento supuso que el enamoramiento de su compañero era tan solo una mera proyección de la admiración que sentía hacia su hermano mayor, y que por tanto, se pasaría con el tiempo. Como una fiebre que solo necesitaba un par de paños fríos y alguna aspirina para desaparecer.

Por eso, había optado por ignorar los elogios y otras demostraciones de afecto, por el bien de ambos. Además, tampoco le importaba demasiado captar la atención de los chicos. A veces comentaba –principalmente con Miyako– que tal o cual era más o menos guapo, pero incluso teniendo dieciséis años, sentía que tenía asuntos más importantes en la cabeza. Los estudios, la fotografía, la familia, el Mundo Digital, todo parecía más relevante que ser el objetivo romántico de alguien, fuera quien fuese.

Así que, sentada en las gradas, aquella fresca mañana de primavera, se sorprendió de sus propios sentimientos. No había sido algo repentino, claro, aunque en aquel momento pareció una especie de revelación.

Daisuke había estado muy abstraído últimamente, más exactamente desde el inicio del campeonato de fútbol juvenil. En la secundaria decían que era el mejor equipo de la categoría que Odaiba había tenido en años, y aparentemente era cierto, porque había empezado arrasando con sus rivales, ganando los dos primeros encuentro 0. No obstante, Daisuke no parecía disfrutarlo. De hecho, lucía taciturno y distraído la mayor parte del tiempo. Hikari lo venía notando desde hacía semanas, pero tomó la decisión de hablar con él al enterarse de que había sacado un 5% en un examen de Química, la calificación más baja de su clase. No supo por qué lo hacía, quizá porque en cierta forma le recordaba a su hermano. Pero lo cierto era que sentía que algo absorbía a Daisuke, y simplemente no podía dejar que ello sucediera sin hacer nada al respecto. No sería una buena amiga si lo dejara pasar.

Aquella tarde se alejó de su grupo de amigas y se acercó a él, que afortunadamente iba solo. Hablaron de trivialidades durante unos minutos hasta que llegaron al tema del campeonato.

—Daisuke —le dijo, cautelosamente—, sé que el fútbol es importante para ti, pero deberías concentrarte más en los estudios. Ya sabes, por tu futuro.

Ella esperó que le respondiera con alguna frase cliché que muchas veces oía decir a su hermano, como "el fútbol es una pasión, si no lo sientes no lo entiendes" o algo por el estilo, pero se sorprendió con la respuesta.

—Lo sé, Hikari —respondió sin mirarla, con un tono alicaído—. Pero va más allá de eso…

Pareció tener un debate interno, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Ella decidió esperar.

—Va más allá de eso —continuó—. Mira, no soy un jugador demasiado habilidoso. Jamás podré integrar un equipo que no sea este. En poco tiempo nos graduaremos y sé que no volveré a tener una oportunidad como esta. Quiero tener una medalla que enorgullezca a mis padres, que pueda mostrarle a mis hijos… Nunca gané nada en mi vida y estoy seguro de que esta chance es única.

—Lo sé, Daisuke, pero…

—No se trata de mí. No quiero gloria ni nada por el estilo. Me da igual, lo sabes. Pero mis padres se merecen poder alardear un poco de la habilidad de su hijo, ¿no? Y mis hijos… —soltó una risita nerviosa—, bueno, si llego a tener hijos algún día, quiero que sepan que fui más o menos bueno en algo…

Hikari lo miró, impresionada. Primero, por su arrolladora sinceridad al admitir que no era un gran jugador. Ella lo sabía, claro. Taichi siempre solía decir que Daisuke era muy bueno, pero no una maravilla. Sin embargo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la motivación que tenía para ganar el campeonato. Instantes antes le había reprochado que no pensaba en el futuro, pero lo estaba haciendo más que ella.

_Una medalla que pueda mostrarle a mis hijos._

Recordó que, al despedirse de él esa tarde, sintió como si tuviera un nudo alojado en su propio pecho.

Entonces volvió a la realidad. A ese partido clave, una mañana de domingo. La ansiedad se respiraba en el aire, las tribunas estaban repletas. Semanas habían pasado desde aquella conversación. El equipo de Odaiba había logrado llegar a la final. Para ganar el campeonato, deberían vencer al equipo de Tamachi, lo que hacía a la instancia doblemente interesante. En el equipo rival estaba Ken Ichijouji, el mejor amigo de Daisuke, hecho que parecía atraer la atención de muchos. Aunque, en realidad, a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle en lo más mínimo ser rivales en tan importante partido.

Hikari estaba sentada entre Miyako y Takeru. Atrás de ella, escuchaba a Taichi y a Sora discutir sobre lo que estaban a punto de ver.

—Han jugado con un 4-3-1-2 durante todo el campeonato —explicaba su hermano—, dudo que quieran variar ahora…

Generalmente no concurrían todos a los partidos, pero aquel era especial. Por eso mismo se jugaba un domingo, para que las familias y amigos de los jugadores pudieran asistir sin problemas. A la derecha de Miyako estaban Kouishiro y Iori, y junto a Takeru estaban Jou y Yamato.

—Perras —oyó murmurar a Miyako, que tenía la vista clavada en las gradas de en frente.

Hikari la imitó. No tardó en distinguir a los padres de Ken rodeados por un grupo de muchachas, aparentemente compañeras de su hijo. Volvió a mirar a Miyako, roja de ira, y no pudo evitar reírse. Se alegró de que Poromon no estuviera entre sus bazos, porque de ser así, la estaría pasando muy mal.

Sus compañeros digimon no los acompañaban a ese tipo de eventos porque, si bien todo el mundo ya conocía su existencia, ir con ellos por ahí a veces resultaba poco conveniente dada la atención que despertaban en las multitudes. Aún así, lamentó que Gatomon no estuviera con ella.

Se extendió un murmullo generalizado y Hikari debió salir de su ensimismamiento. Notó que habían llegado los autobuses con los jugadores. Todo el mundo aplaudió y vitoreó, y comenzó una imparable epidemia de nerviosismo.

Primero bajó el equipo visitante, los de Tamachi. En el sector en el que estaba sentada Hikari se oyeron unos corteses pero mesurados aplausos. No obstante, cuando Ken bajó, todo el grupo de elegidos lo recibió con fuerza, lo que provocó la mirada antipática del resto de los simpatizantes de Odaiba. Hikari notó cómo, en la primera fila, los padres de Daisuke y su hermana Jun, se unían a ellos en el saludo a Ken.

Luego llegó el esperado turno del equipo local. La tribuna rugió y Hikari no pudo evitar sentir, por algún inexplicable motivo, mariposas en el estómago. Aplaudió con fuerza a los primeros que hicieron aparición, pero se moría de ganas de ver a Daisuke. Cuando al fin bajó, sintió un curioso cosquilleo en la espalda. La camiseta bordó le quedaba muy bien. Su expresión, en tanto, era indescifrable. Parecía concentrado, pero aturdido al mismo tiempo. Le hubiese encantado poder abrazarlo. Recordó la conversación sobre el campeonato que habían tenido semanas antes y deseó que ganaran, no importaba si por tres goles o uno.

Después de unos minutos de calentamiento, los jugadores locales se formaron en línea y entonces los visitantes saludaron uno por uno, dándoles la mano. La expresión cautelosa de Daisuke se mantuvo hasta que Ken le tendió la mano. En vez de aceptar el saludo, Daisuke le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y le dio un fraternal abrazo. Ken se quedó petrificado un milisegundo y luego prosiguió con los saludos, pero con una ligera sonrisa surcando sus labios. El rostro de Daisuke poco a poco se fue endureciendo hasta recuperar la abstracción con la que había entrado en el campo.

Hikari sonrió. Admiró la forma en que Daisuke supo desconectarse de su meta para reconocer que, a pesar de todo, la amistad siempre estaba antes. Deseó que los demás también hubieran captado el mensaje, pero le pareció que solo ella lo había notado.

Cuando el árbitro pitó para dar inicio al encuentro, sintió cómo se erizaban los vellos en su nuca. No obstante, la emoción duró poco. Durante los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos hubo apenas un par de situaciones de gol, y cuando el entretiempo llegó, el partido seguía 0-0.

—Te dije que iba a ser un partido cerrado —oyó que Sora le comentaba a su hermano.

Todos disfrutaron de un café durante los quince minutos de descanso. Hikari notó cómo la mano con la que sostenía el vaso descartable temblaba. Esperó que nadie más reparara en ello. Lo cierto era que estaba demasiado nerviosa. No podría soportar que su equipo perdiera, o mejor dicho, que Daisuke perdiera. Recordó lo alejado que había estado del mundo desde que había empezado el campeonato y los motivos por los cuales quería ganar. Miró de nuevo a los padres de él. Parecían muy felices y Hikari sabía que para ellos poco cambiaría si el equipo de su hijo salía campeón o no.

Igualmente, cuando el partido se reanudó, Hikari deseó para sus adentros un gol pronto. Y si era de Daisuke, mejor.

Cuando se cumplieron los treinta minutos del segundo tiempo, la hinchada ya había empezado a discutir sobre una posible definición por penales. Se puso más nerviosa. Si había algo perjudicial para el corazón de una persona, eran los penales.

Pero en el minuto treinta y dos, el equipo de Odaiba avanzó de contragolpe. Daisuke tenía la pelota y evadió con mucha habilidad a dos rivales. Hikari estuvo segura de que patearía al arco, pero levantó la vista, vio que su compañero estaba más lejos de los adversarios que él, y se la pasó. El muchacho pateó la pelota al arco con una potencia casi inhumana y el arquero no pudo hacer nada más.

La tribuna explotó y Hikari se unió al grito, y durante un instante pensó que hasta era posible quedarse muda de tanto forzar la garganta.

—Yo hubiese pateado al arco —escuchó a Taichi decir cuando todo se hubo calmado.

Luego le costó volver a la realidad del partido, pero debió hacerlo. El equipo de Tamachi había reaccionado y hasta el minuto cuarenta y cinco no pararon de rematar al arco rival. Afortunadamente, Ken no estaba en un buen día, y muchas pelotas dieron en el palo o se fueron por sobre el travesaño.

Para cuando el minuto de adición acabó, los simpatizantes del equipo de Odaiba ya estaban festejando. Muchos fueron hacia el campo a abrazar a sus amigos o familiares, mientras el equipo visitante y su parcialidad se retiraba discretamente. Su hermano y el resto ya se habían internado en la multitud. Pero Hikari decidió esperar a que el tumulto se disipara, mientras se quedó observando con Takeru y Iori los festejos de los jugadores. Realmente, la euforia y la felicidad podían ser muy contagiosas.

Finalmente, vio que Daisuke se había librado de su familia y alguno de sus amigos, al menos por un tiempo. De hecho, solo estaba conversando tranquilamente con Ken, que era el único del equipo contrario que se había quedado en el campo.

—Voy a saludar a Daisuke —anunció a Iori y a Takeru, y se adelantó.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, oyó cómo los dos muchachos debatían sobre las jugadas más importantes del partido. "¿Acaso no tuvieron ya suficiente fútbol por hoy?", se preguntó.

—¡Felicidades! —le dijo a Daisuke cuando se encontró frente a ellos, sonriente—. A ti también, Ken. Jugaste muy bien.

Él sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

—Solo me faltó algo de puntería.

Daisuke rió.

—¡Pero él ya tiene suficiente medallas y trofeos! Está bien que deje al menos algo para el resto

Los tres rieron.

—¿Y los demás? —preguntó ella, al ver que varios de sus compañeros faltaban— ¿Ya fueron hacia el anfiteatro?

Ambos asintieron. La ceremonia de entrega de medallas sería en un pequeño anfiteatro cercano, en donde el podio ya estaba armado y aguardaba también el equipo que se había quedado con el tercer puesto.

—¡Felicidades! —Iori y Takeru acababan de llegar y se repitieron los saludos. Luego se unieron al éxodo de público hacia el teatro. Pero Hikari todavía no se sentía lista para ir. Quería, necesitaba decir algo más…

—Debo ir a la ducha —anunció Daisuke, al fin— En diez minutos tengo que recibir un premio y, bueno, estoy un poco… sucio.

Hikari lo miró. Su cabello y su camiseta estaban empapados de sudor. Se percató de lo raro que se veía sin las goggles, aunque a decir verdad, últimamente ya no las usaba demasiado. Seguía agitado, su pecho se expandía y contraía con más rapidez de lo habitual. En su mirada no se notaba un orgullo desmedido, sino una felicidad pura y plena.

Ken y él se despidieron y se giraron hacia los vestuarios.

—¡Espera, Daisuke!

No supo por qué lo había llamado. Sólo quería comentarle lo orgullosa que estaba de que hubiera cumplido su objetivo, de que ahora tuviera una medalla para que sus padres alardearan y para, quién sabe cuándo, poder mostrársela a sus hijos.

Ambos se dieron vuelta, confundidos. Daisuke la miró expectante. Ken vaciló durante unos segundos y luego emprendió de nuevo la marcha, dejándolos solos, o mejor dicho, en medio de unos pocos desconocidos rezagados.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él, intrigado.

Ella sonrió.

—Me alegra mucho que hayan ganado —le dijo, acercándose—. Ya sabes, por todo lo que hablamos aquella vez.

Él se quedó pensativo unos instantes, hasta que pareció entender, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¡Gracias, Hikari! —exclamó, feliz—. Sabes lo importante que son tus palabras para… bueno, para mí.

El rostro de Daisuke seguía rojo debido a los noventa minutos de ejercicio que habían pasado, pero Hikari creyó ver cómo se sonrojaba.

En aquel momento, no pudo evitar preguntarse si él seguiría sintiendo algo por ella. Hacía tiempo que no lo demostraba como solía hacerlo, unos cuantos meses, o tal vez un año… ¿Habría desaparecido la fiebre, o él, cansado, habría bajado los brazos?

Ella se acercó aún más. O quizá fue él. No sabía qué más decirle, pero ninguno parecía querer marcharse. Levantó ligeramente la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. No pudo descifrar lo que le decía su mirada, sólo percibió una ternura infinita.

Su cuerpo irradiaba calor, pero su aliento era fresco.

—Daisuke —volvió a decir Hikari, sintiendo que su alma hablaba por ella—. Te mereces esto y mucho más.

Y entonces pasó. Esa tarde, cuando se lo contó a Miyako, no supo explicarle quién había tomado la iniciativa. Simplemente fue algo mutuo. Sus labios se rozaron con delicadeza, luego ella abrió ligeramente la boca y dejó que él comenzara a jugar con su lengua. Fueron unos segundos ciertamente agradables, pero ambos sintieron la necesidad de separarse rápidamente, como si estuvieran haciendo algo incorrecto.

Cuando se separaron, ella sintió que sus mejillas ardían y se llevó las manos al rostro inconscientemente. Estaba hirviendo. Se concentró tanto en las mil emociones que daban vueltas dentro de sí que tardó unos instantes en reparar en la mirada horrorizada de Daisuke.

—¿Qué…? —dijo, mientras se giraba a mirar hacia el sitio al que él contemplaba.

Vio a Taichi, observándolos de pie, con una expresión ilegible en su mirada. Intentó descifrarla, pero fue inútil. ¿Estaba sorprendido, enojado, avergonzado…?

Entonces habló.

—¡Daisuke! —dijo su hermano en tono de reproche—. ¿No te has bañado aún? ¡¿Piensas subir _así_ al escenario?! ¡Tienes unos cinco minutos!

Hikari se giró hacia Daisuke, que estaba más rojo que nunca. Se quedó paralizado unos instantes.

—¡Ya me iba! —respondió nervioso, pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello—. ¡A-adiós, Hikari!

Y se marchó hacia el vestuario, corriendo.

Entonces Taichi se dirigió a ella, con una voz impasible.

—Ven, están todos esperando —le dijo. Ella se acercó y comenzaron a caminar a la par hacia el teatro—. Vine a buscarte porque ya casi empieza la ceremonia.

—Lo siento —respondió ella, un poco arrepentida, un poco avergonzada.

Él pareció percatarse.

—Descuida —le dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. No pienso hacer preguntas.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan aliviada. Porque, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía qué responderse a sí misma.


End file.
